Bill Kaulitz's Lily of the Forest
by Alathia
Summary: This story includes the twins from "Tokio Hotel" and two friends, Cate and Lily. They are bound for a most interesting experience in England and ending which promises great returns!
1. Many Meetings

Bill looked down from the vantage point, the hills rolled away into the mist with the trees engulfing each in a green swathe. The sun had long since been hidden by a mass of roiling cloud and the breeze that blew ruffled Bill's hair absently.

"Tom!" he called a last time, the sound echoed along the weaving walkways beneath. He scanned the paths for his twin's familiar dreadlocks, absent and lost. Very few people now walked below, the mist had driven away the majority of the tourists. English weather was difficult at the best of times.

Turning away from the lookout he spied a dark-clad woman, she too scanned the paths frantically. Her petite hands gripped the rail and her black hair had fallen loose from the ponytail, now dancing before her eyes, fine boned nose and white-pink lips. Bill's heart skipped unevenly.

She did not call for her lost one.

So distracted was she that her attention did not waver from the path until Bill stood close enough for her to feel his warmth. He marvelled at her height, for she barely reached his throat, as he bent to peer into her worried face. Her deep green eyes widened with shock and her body froze. She recognised him. "B-Bill," she whispered. "England?" Her voice became louder as a look of confusion swept across her features. She gripped the rail tighter.

Bill sighed; the movement of the air stirred her loose strands. "The band is having a small break before leaping into another album," he was slightly put out by the fact that she knew of him, he preferred women who were oblivious to his fame. "Tom and I came here for a little sight-seeing."

She clamed a little as Bill looked away from her. He gazed out at the mist again; it swirled and swayed through the emerald below it. "I don't see Tom anywhere," her eyebrows contracted in a frown. "And I don't see Cate anywhere, either." Bill looked sharply at her.

"Tom has been missing for a while now." He paused to shift closer to her because she shivered from the chill. "Who is Cate?"

She moaned and leant her forehead on the rail. "I should never have let her go!" she berated herself. "I knew she had no sense of direction." Upright again, she directed her words at Bill's shoulder. "Cate wanted to photograph the larger river, and I let her go…alone! Now she's lost, I can't locate her and I don't think she can locate herself either." Bill rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"The river walk, you say," Bill mulled this over. "Tom went that way. He followed a girl he said had a 'nice shape'. I knew exactly what he was up to, so I didn't follow."  
She let go of the rail, smiling slightly. The breeze caught her faint curse and carried it away. Bill felt rather helpless, so he wrapped an arm about her shoulders. Stiffening ever so slightly in his hold, she and Bill made their way off the platform with Bill keeping up a torrent of conversation. "The rangers are sure to find them once they get out there," he said to no one in particular. He opened his mouth and soon realised he did not know her name.

The steps descended down a slight gradient, the foliage kept at a distance provided a slight cover from the mists. The path was devoid of any other people, giving the forest an eerie silence with muffled bird calls from distant roosts. She, noting his awkward silence, said, "Lily. My name is Lily Schmidt." Her chin was raised so her gaze caught his. Bill raised an eyebrow at the name, his memory failing him.  
Lily thought she was only just holding onto her sanity, his presence played havoc with her thoughts. Her long-time devotion was pressed beside her.

*~*~*

Cate stepped nimbly onto the angled rock protruding from the centre of the river. The water rushed around her, carrying a deep sound of movement. Camera in hand, she headed back towards the foaming bank of the rushing river. Caution did not exist for Cate.

The sun was setting fast, the pressing clouds took on a pink hue and the mists almost pulsed with an evening glow. Anxious now, Cate realised that Lily would be fretting over her absence; guilty. Lily would give her such a scolding that Cate doubted whether her ears would survive through the night. Her pace increased and she soon alighted on the bank which slid disturbingly underfoot. Hurrying forward to firmer ground, she literally walked straight into Tom Kaulitz, who stood like a pillar in the centre of her path. She rebounded off his frame and landed sprawled on the leaf litter.

*~*~*

Lily's fury grew every time they were referred to another ranger. Each one insisted that the next would answer their questions satisfactorily, and each time both Lily and Bill were severely disappointed.

"I want someone to send out a search party for two missing people,"she repeated for the upteenth time. The man on the opposite side of the desk stared glumly back, he didn't look as though he passsed eny exam in his life.

"Who's missing?"

"My brother," Bill's hands gripped the back of the chair that Lily sat on. "And her friend. Are you going to do anything?"

"Mmm...Depends. How long have they been missing?" he didn't even have the good grace to pull out a pen to take the information. His eyes followed the swaying of the trees beyond the window of the small office, it's cramped interior barely managed a desk and two chairs. Someone had tried to create a homely atmosphere and failed miserably when the bright wallpaper faded and the carpet had become soiled over years of use.

"Two to three hours." Lily leant back in the chair and was surprised to lean right against Bill's upright figure. She clenched her jaw to stop the blush. "And, I might add, the sun is setting." She slowly inclined her head toward the window, a cynical look on her pale face.

"So it is," he seemed bored, mainly because the trees had ceased their movement and the sun's light was indeed fading. "I'm afraid that we only send out search parties after the person has been missing for over twelve hours."

"Useless!" Lily exploded. "You make us sit here and answer your pathetic questions only to then say that you won't find them because they have only been lost for three hours! Fine." She glared menacingly at the lump of a man. "We'll find them ourselves. And if we don't return by dawn, that is more than twelve hours in case you failed maths, then we are lost as well."

Bill was taken aback. She had fire.

The ranger had a painful look on his face, Bill assumed he was thinking too hard. "I'll make sure that we check for you tomorrow then." He grinned unconvincingly at them as he stood and vacated the room.

Screaming in frustration, Lily viciously kicked the desk before her. Bill could have sworn she left a dent. "Bastard!"

"Come on, stop abusing the furniture," he took her by the shoulders and steered her from the room. Enjoying the control he had over her, he allowed himself to brush his hand down her back as they stepped out into the flaming clouds that framed the rose sunset.

Lily instantly forgot her quarrel with the sorry excuse of a man, and barely supressed a shiver of delight at his touch. Her gaze fastened onto the sunset.

"Bill,"she murmured. Pointing toward the accumulating clouds with a fey hand, he turned to smile at the rays of the sinking sun. "Wherever Cate is, I hope she's able to get a picture of that."

Bill was not quite as interested in the sunset as she was, so he took the opportunity to locate the River Walk. The sign was old and weathered, placed at the beginning of a narrow and winding track leading down to the river, it's warning signs were all but indecipherable because of the grafitti and the erosion from the years. Tom had obviously not noted the fact that it had been recommended only for the most experienced of walkers. "Lily," he was surprised how easily her name rolled off his tongue. "They went this way." He waved in the direction of the path, and with the other hand, grasped her waist.

Lily snapped out of her trance to find that Bill was leading her to the River Walk, a firm grip on her hips, talking mindlessly about nailpolish. She held her own hands out in front and waved her manicured fingers. Being a goth, her nails were as black as night, and they were perfectly painted. "I do them myself," she said, knowing that the conversation was designed specifically to take her thoughts away from Cate. Bill was comparing her work to his, frowning, for hers hardly had an imperfection to be seen. His looked good from a distance.

"I think I should employ you…Look at this!" he scrutinized his nails closely, defenitely unhappy about their image. "Well, at least they aren't as bad as Tom's. Guitar players have nasty nails, short and barely thought about."

Lily snorted, she new a number of guitar players, all of which she had scolded for neglecting their nails. "Then be thankful you sing and don't play the guitar. I once learned the flute, but I quit. Can't remember why, I think I clashed with the teacher a bit."

Bill gave her a skeptical look. "Okay, maybe I clashed a lot," she admitted, reluctantly. Her eyes were fixed to the path, searching for any sign of Cate or Tom. Devoid of any other human life, the silence pressed in on them, any noise was muffled by the mists and moss. Footprints were muddled with other footprints, making it impossible to discern any perticular one.

*~*~*

"You should watch where you're going," Tom remarked, receiving a dangerous scowl from Cate. She still sat in the leaves, her rear smarting from the impact.

"Watch where I'm going. Right," sarcasm was Cate's preferred from of humour. "I'll be sure to do that once someone helps me up, seeing as it was their fault." Tom obviously missed the hint entirely, because he was staring at the river. Sighing loudly, Cate hauled herself off the ground using a nearby rock. Inspecting the damage to her black jeans, she was relieved to find that she was only damp. "Nice meeting you, Tom, goodbye!"

Tom jumped, realising that she was stalking past him. Never before had any girl,or woman, done such a thing as to walk away from him. It was confusing. "Hey," he called, starting after her. Although he was much taller, he struggled to keep pace. "Wait up!"

She paused, feigning thought. "Hmm. No," she continued to walk, enjoying the sound of Tom crashing though the forest behind her. It was almost music, but not as Cate would classify it.

After several minutes of her thoughtless trek, Cate began to slow. The path was unfamiliar to her, and she had no idea where on Earth she was headed. This was bad. Tom had long since fallen behind, as he obviously preferred to meander rather than pursue a destination. Cate turned back, intending to ask Tom for the way out.  
Tom had indeed fallen behind, his long legs moved slowly, carrying him in the direction in which the blonde had headed. He ceased to care. His brow was furrowed because he couldn't understand why she had walked away, no-one had ever treated him so. He was Tom Kaulitz, from Tokio Hotel! Most girls would be leaping on him by now...But not her.

As if fate had intervened, Cate hurtled around the corner and thumped into Tom, again. This time Tom caught her by the arm before she toppled over, and she thanked him with a look of gratitude. Her grin was hopeful, yet guilty. "My name's Cate, and you wouldn't happen to know the way back now, would you?"

Tom gave her a skeptical look. "Cate, you were rushing on ahead," he said. "I assumed you knew the way back. Do you really think that I would be following you if I knew the way?"

"You make funny jokes!" she grinned in a hopeful manner. "Now, cut it out. Where are we going?" She gestured to the shrubs that overflowed onto the path in a green wave. The sky darkened further.

"I'm not a joking type. I have no idea. Truly," he cried as she scowled disbelievingly at him. Glancing at the ever deepening night, he scanned the shadowy path behind them. "Maybe we better go back to where we started from. Get our bearings?" He added unhelpfully.

Cate sighed loudly before pulling out her camera and aiming the lens as Tom. "Smile," she said and snapped the shot as he did so. "Spontaneous, and Lily would never forgive me if I let the opportunity pass by."

"Lily?" he inquired, dumbfounded.

'My friend, who's head-over-heels for Bill, literally." Tom cast a sideways look at her as they turned and headed back toward the river. The rushing sound carried on the breeze bringing the leaves and bird songs of the night. Cate decided to lighten the mood by telling Tom the tale of Lily and the 'Bill' shirt. "I bought Lily a 'Bill' shirt for her birthday. It was a limited edition that I had been forced to fight for. On her birthday, I threw it into her room to wake her up.

"Anway, so at five o'clock in the morning she was woken by a present thumping her on the head. When she finally opened it, she screamed so loudly that half the street called to see who died." Tom sniggered.

"Just imagine if they ever meet...Sounds like Lily would faint."

"I think she would," Cate mused. Thinking about how she would then have to haul the unconcious form away from the man. "And she would never forgive herself for doing it because she wouldn't see him."

They reached the bank of the river, it flowed faster now and the once bare, dry rocks were covered by the cascade of water. The trees cast ominous shadows over the scene, the light had now all but faded and Tom and Cate were stranded in the forest.

"Now we're back to square one," Cate said needlessly.


	2. Kiss of Fate

The silence pressed in, suffocating the sound of their footsteps. Bill glanced at Lily who seemed to grow increasingly nervous as the shadows circled. She twitched at every sudden sound, and her body was held rigid. Walking for the past half hour had warmed their muscles, but the wind, which had now increased to swirling gusts, bit through the layers they wore. "Lily," Bill gently pulled her aside to sit by a mossy rock. "Take a break, you are too tense." Rummaging through his bag, he brought out a water bottle, which he forced into her black gloved hands and she reluctantly took it.

The river could be heard roaring into the night, over rocks and roots. It was a sore reminder of why they were travelling along the path. Trees bent into the strong bursts of moving air that loosened leaves; twirling merrily, they fell to the forest floor. Bill watched, in a trance. He came crashing back to the present as Lily lobbed the water bottle at him; it thumped into his chest. "Ah! Sorry, Bill," she paused as she said his name for the first time. Standing, she hurried over to inspect the damage, frantic. "I thought you were watching. Sor-"

Bill had grasped the ends of her ruby dyed scarf and roughly pulled her mouth to his. Halting her words, he kissed her until she relaxed into his arms. Lily felt warm and comfortable, clasped in his embrace, and her pulse threatened to soar with the feel of their bodies pressed against one another.

A particularly strong gust of wind broke them apart as they both shielded their faces from its bite. Bill pressed closer, lending Lily his warmth, for she shivered as the air cut through her like a sword. Lily was blushing the colour of her scarf which they both saw trapped between them, she was never going to be able to wear the scarf again without thinking of him. Bill's expression was mischevious. "We should keep moving, otherwise we'll get too cold," he ran a gloved finger along her cheek, delighting in her small smile of secrecy. But it vanished as quickly as it came.

Anxiety gripped Lily as she remembered how Cate, too, was braving the cruel winds. And Cate was not the sort to admit defeat, she would defy the cold and persevere. "OK, lets get going then." Deliberately not thinking about what Cate had been wearing, as she continually imagined it to be light and simple, she found Bill's hand entwined with her own.

"The sooner they are found, the sooner we can celebrate," his tone ruined the light heartedness of the comment. The worry for his twin was showing through the resolve. It had been so long since Bill had set eyes on the dreadlocks or heard the strumming of Tom's guitar, and a feeling of trepidation weighed heavily on his heart. Yet, he had to stay strong for Lily's sake...Schmidt. Where had he heard that name before? Georg had mentioned it to him. Memory still refused to yield.

*~*~*

Shivering against her will,Cate forced herself to move another step. Despite the harsh teeth of the winds, she had ploughed onwards. Tom was a few paces behind, his arms held tight against his chest, fists buried in folds of cloth and his hat was angled downwards to prevent its escape.

For a while now they had been traversing what was thought to be a path. From the gloom of the trees, Cate had spied the unmistakable treadings of a track. It lead upstream and so they had both agreed to take it. Now, regretting the decision, Cate wished that she and Tom had sheltered from the night's hazards in a cave or something substantial.

Tom appeared at her side. He had long since ceased flirting and trying to win Cate over because his efforts had failed miserably. Inviting though she was, it wasn't worth turning blue in the mouth for. "I think there's a sheltered area up ahead," he pointed to where the path curved and trailed out of sight. A cluster of thick trunks stood before the bend, daring the wind to knock, they formed a barrier.

Cate paused, and bit her lip in thought. "Should we stop and regain some form of sanity?" she could almost trace the cold that clawed through her clothing, it left rifts of chill.

"Sanity is good!" he replied, making for the trees. The lack of light created a knarled and uninviting presence and the river wound far below, a dream of silver from the hill they had climbed. Shelter was welcome, but the darkness altered substantially as they neared the trunks.

With a flump, Tom claimed his spot on the beaten earth. Cate disdainfully sat beside him. She prepared her camera, again, and angled it toward the twisted trees. She shapped several shots, not bothering with the flash. "Why do you do that?" Tom frowned at the object.

"I find it fun. And it gives me something to do whilst we wait for the breeze to dissipate." Turning it off, she stowed it inside her bag. "Oh, I have some food."  
"Breeze? You call this a breeze?" He held out his hand for the food anyway.

Cate scowled at his tone. "Breeze, gale, hurricane. It's all the same when we're stuck here and there's nothing to prevent it." Tom stared disbelievingly, hoping his ears were lying and that she hadn't just compared a breeze to a hurricane.  
However, he discovered that she had placed chcolate in his large palm. It was warm from being stowed close to her back the whole day, but still, it was food. Who was he to complain?

*~*~*

"What hideous trees," Lily nearly had to shout because her words were beign torn from her mouth and carried away by currents of air. Pointing to a bunch of malformed trees off in the distance, she watched Bill out of the corner of her eye. The night had truly fallen by now, the moon waxed full just above the line of the forest. White and glowing, it lit the leaves and hills with an eerie light. Noises of the nocturnal animals were sparse, probably hidden by the howl, and the lone pair tramped resolutely along the trail.

Rumbling broke the silence entirely. The Earth reverberated beneath their feet and Bill quickly hauled Lily off to the side of the path. They witnessed the knotted trees topple as the weakened Earth gave underneath them. The ground, made unstable by the rocks being loosened by the wind, had dropped under the stress of weight. Trees, Earth, rocks and an unmistakable scream fell to greet the river.

The screams were distant, and Lily was sure the screams weren't hers. Speechless, and gripping Bill's arm like it was a life support, her mind froze and her gaze followed the fate of the mangled trunks.

Bill heard the screams and instantly jumped to the conclusion: Cate and Tom. Horrified that he was unable to act now that the trees and dirt rested on the banks of the winding waters. The wind became void in comparison. If Tom was...gone- No! He must not think that! Tom was still there, still alive.

Barely aware that he was sprinting to the Earth-fall he never once took his eyes from the devastation. The ugly trees didn't deserve this fate, not if they shared it with his twin. Hurrying faster now, he marvelled that he had not yet stumbled, his attention was upon what seemed to be Tom's hat which was half buried in the mess of Earth and stone. His vision blurred with tears of fear.

Howling with satisfaction, the wind continued into the night air. Lily and Bill stood at the crest of the slope of debris, and without another thought they both leapt and slid downward. The stones and dirt predictably cascaded after they were used as a foothold and thus made the descent harder than originally thought. Bill regained his awareness enough to prevent Lily from tearing her calf muscle by slipping sideways. She gave him a grateful look infused with panic.

Halfway down, Bill pulled Tom's hat out of the mess. "Shit. Shit!" he stepped back onto nothing. Lily's hand snatched out a second too late and she watched in silence as Bill disappeared, eyes wide with terror.

The dark seemed to blacken with solitude, not even the moonlight glancing off the river water penetrated the stillness and Lily stood like a stone, morose. Alone.


	3. Moonlight

The moon rose over the cloud line, vanishing behind the water vapours and leaving only the distant stars to illuminate the prone form of Lily. Her stance had not altered since Bill had fallen. Her hand outstretched into the dark and her legs imprisoned by the debris, incapable of speech. Her mind raced and formed plans of rescue that would never work in the current situation. And yet, she was unable to move. The gnawing cold relentlessly beat upon her, and in the end it was the element that encouraged her to act. Act how?

She crawled over to the place where Bill had descended, her pulse doubled. The drop was encased in grey, Bill was nowhere to be seen and neither was the forest floor. Lily decided that feet first was an excellent idea and slid toward the unknown dangers.

*~*~

Bill became aware of a crumbling sound, scattering rocks grazed over his bare skin and the dirt that followed lodged in any crevice available. His head throbbed. Vision fuzzy, he thought he saw the outline of a hat lying several feet from his extended arm, somehow it was significant and he could not recall why. Bill lay there, waiting for his headache to subside before moving.

Blissfully unaware of why and where, Bill imagined a dark form hurrying toward him. She squeezed his shoulder gently and spoke hysterically in single syllables. He smiled, the person reminded him of a woman he had met in England called Lily. She had been so short...and attractive. The hat was kicked out of his sight. Funny, it looked exactly like one Tom had worn once. It had been such an unsightly hat, with obscene words stitched into it and Bill had wanted to dye it black to improve the colour, of a brilliant red.

Red! Red scarf, red hat! Lily Schmidt, he cried out in pain. Swimming into focus was Lily's dirt streaked face, she held his head in her cool hands and she spoke slowly to him. "It'll be fine, just fine," her voice held a note of terror. "Wake up, Bill. You have to move and get up. Please, Bill, hear me." She moved him onto his side, checking for any major injuries and murmuring to herself.

Completely conscious now, his head dulled to a constant ache. Bill opened his mouth, "Lily." She squealed in surprise at the sound of her name whispered. "Help me upright. I need to find Tom. Need to-"

"Lay here for a moment longer," she pushed on his shoulder to emphasise her point. "Gather your strength first and then we'll search for Tom...and Cate." Wiping the mud from her face she left a larger brown smear in its place. Relatively unscathed but still shaken by the events, Lily felt exhausted, and she refused to let herself rest for even a second.

Obediently resting for a while, Bill groaned as he finally stood on his own two feet. His weight felt enormous. Lily was little help as support because her height restricted her from being overly useful. Instead she hefted the hat and stuffed the trouble-causing object into her bag.

The grimace on Bill's face deepened as he moved, but his mind was set on finding Tom. It was all that mattered at the moment. As they proceeded to struggle through the wreck of the hill they encountered little else but dirt. Stones and bark, strewn atop the mass, decorated in like a lopsided wedding cake. They were on the look out for the knarled trees they had spotted before the catastrophe, Bill was certain that their two lost companions had been sheltering there.

As the trees came into sight, Lily grasped Bill's hand reflexively. He winced at her tight hold and did not say a word. Instead he strode resolutely onwards and forced Lily to keep pace; the malformed trunks were supine, hiding the forms of Cate and Tom.

Coming around to the centre of the destruction, the two companions found Cate and Tom, lying in plain view and looking definitely worse for wear. Lily dropped to Cate's side while Bill mirrored her actions beside Tom. Inspecting the damage done to his twin, Bill continued to ignore the pain of his fall. Tom had multiple cuts on his face and arms, his legs were still trapped underneath the Earth and were probably bruised by the sheer weight of it all. Bill began to excavate.

Earth was cast aside without a second thought as Bill shovelled using his hands, he didn't care a whit about the state his nails would be in afterwards and neither did he care about the state of his clothes. All that really mattered was Tom. His twin was beginning to twitch as the load on his lower half was lessened; Bill hoped that nothing was twisted or broken. Night pressed on and the pathetic moonlight, obscured by the clustering clouds, meant Bill could hardly see what he was shifting.

It felt like hours later when Tom and Cate finally emerged from the rubble. In actual fact Cate's unconscious form was dragged in contrast to Tom, who staggered upright and embraced his twin enthusiastically. Both Bill and Lily were overjoyed. Cate sat propped against a rather large boulder, her senses slowly returning and her camera clutched in her left hand for comfort. Water was poured clumsily down her throat by Lily; it was icy cold and trickled uncomfortably across her clavicle and down her arm. "I can't believe it," Lily repeated for the ninth time. She was relieved to have found Cate at last; it all seemed like a peculiar nightmare now, in the past and out of mind. Humming 'Rescue Me' under her breath, she was content to merely sit beside Cate and lean against the rough boulder. Bill and Tom soon joined them to shelter from the night; Bill leaned against Lily, who pointedly feigned rest.

*~*~

Morning dawned grey and chill. The weak rays of the sun stretched thin over the immense forest and although the wind from the night had passed, storm clouds replaced it. Gathering dark and ominous overhead, they encouraged the stranded to seek better shelter.

Cate was the first to be truly awake and she was moody. With a twig she was digging out pieces of forest from her camera, muttering to herself. The river wound away nearby, making a pleasant rushing sound to add to the sound of creatures in the forest. However, Cate's head was still pounding from the events of the night before, and she literally growled at anyone who approached her that dawn.  
"Morning all!" cried a happy Bill. He stretched out is long arms and ruffled is hair. He looked ragged and filthy, as Tom pointed out. "Look at those clouds-"

"We can all see the clouds," interrupted Cate. "And I'm quite sure that soon we will hear the clouds. So if you don't mind I think we should all head back." She snarled at the twig as it snapped in her hands, the broken piece soared past Bill's ear and struck Tom's nose.

Lily patted Bill on the arm comfortingly. "She's not a morning person, so don't worry, it's not you." He looked slightly relieved, but that may have only been because Lily was close to him. Tauntingly, he brushed his hand down her scarf. Lily blushed deeply. Tom ducked his head to hide a snigger.

Thunder echoed loudly across the leafy ocean. Cate raised her eyebrow knowingly at the others, earning herself frown from Lily. "Well, that sounded a little like a hunting horn of the gods," stuffing her camera back into her pocket, Cate stood. "Lets get moving." Lily hooked her arm through Bill's and gently tugged is forwards, leaving Tom to following their wake.

"I take it she's not a morning one," Bill whispered into Lily's ear. She shook her head, keeping her eyes on Cate's moving back. The trees were dusky in the faint morning light. Any damage done to the forest was hidden by dense foliage, although the great mud slide was still visible behind them and the river echoed merrily down the path.

Assuming his twin had fallen far behind because of exhaustion, Bill called for Cate to slow. She threw a filthy look over her shoulder before propping her back against a rock-face. "Thank you, Cate," he smiled becomingly. There was no way he wanted Lily's friend to be unreasonably grouchy. She deliberately looked toward the sky, a ghost smile on her features.

Tom finally decided to appear twenty minutes later. He was taken aback to see them all leaning against the rock-face, wearing similar expressions of irritation. "What?" he demanded, arms spread out in innocence and his hat clutched in one hand. Cate huffed loudly and would have begun walking again had Lily not prevented her. "Oh… Sorry. I'll try to keep up this time." Looking sheepish, Tom shuffled forwards to take the water from Bill. His twin grinned roguishly.


	4. Broken through Promise

Footsteps thundered and signalled the return of Cate, who had scouted ahead. She came pelting around the corner and basically trampled Bill in her rush, she caught him by the shoulders as he swayed backwards. "Sorry, I didn't realise that you were there." She looked past his frame to seek Lily. Muttering "obviously" under his breath, Bill stepped out of the centre of her vision. "It's close, approximately one hundred metres to the mouth of the walk. May I please go and give the ranger a piece of my mind?"

The roiling clouds let forth a stream of precipitation as Cate finished speaking. The torrent had the group soaked to the bone within minutes. Pushing sodden black hair from her eyes, Lily fixed Cate with a dangerous stare. "You will do no such thing, your mind is warped and in no condition to be reasonable."

"Warped?"

"I know what you'll do. Scream abuse until you lose your voice, which for you is impossible," she explained. "No one will ever be able to handle your anger, except perhaps your brother…"

"Oh, shut it. He deserves abuse-"

"My job," Lily growled. It would have to be over the phone, otherwise the ranger would be hospitalised. The rain had put her in a foul mood.

During the argument Bill had slipped away to talk quietly with Tom. The twins agreed that Cate would be dangerous to mess with, as well as Lily. Tom almost felt sorry for Bill. Well, almost. "Lily, before you take the rangers' sanity, can't we get home first?" Cate had clearly given in. She was backing up the path away from the main party; quite eager to get somewhere warm.

"Home, and then I'll write a letter of complaint. Or depending on whether I get my tea or not, it could be a letter from a lawyer." Lily had been known to sue people before with the money she had made through being an editor for the Bloomsbury Company.

"We are not going through that again. Leave well enough alone," Cate vanished around the bend, her voice trailing off.

Bill and Tom decided that with Cate's departure it would be safe to approach. "I take it that you like to get revenge," commented Tom in an airy voice. He fiddled absently with a mucky dreadlock, his fingers breaking chunks away. The downpour made his appearance more grungy than usual.

"It's not revenge," she continued forth through the rain, the mud coated her from the thighs down. "It's what they deserve." She attempted to wipe the accumulating gunk from her legs and only achieved a larger smear. It reminded Bill of the photo-shoot Tokio Hotel had done. He still cringed at the memory.

"Aren't you just cruel then," he began wringing out his dreads with his nose wrinkled in disgust. The rain fell harder still and seemed to soak them to a new level. Almost unbearably miserable and grey, the deep clouds obscured what little sky there may have been and the torrent limited their vision. Cate's tracks had been washed away and the path had formed sludge.

Bill sensed Lily's mood and linked his arm with hers. A smile lit her face instantly, knowing he was braving the rain with her. "I suppose we will be restraining Cate before we leave," he mused. "She looks as though she could do some damage to unwary men."

"Just a little. But what I want to know is what will happen to you and Tom once we finish out little expedition. Bill?" Deep down she was afraid he would leave without a backward glance. She would probably blame herself and drown her woes in Russian alcohols. She would be alone again.

He tightened his grip on her arm. Although he felt the connection between them, he saw how little he knew her. And it hurt. In truth, his manager would drag him away from the relationship and say it would be damaging to the band as a whole. Tom's near death experience would result in tightened security on the twins. Bill really didn't know how he could keep Lily by his side. She had a life of her own, and as he caught her green eyes he was struck with sadness. There was no possibility of love for Bill and he now understood why Tom was so fleeting.

*~*~

Lily ran her thumb over the silver necklace in her hand. The dragon design was elegant and reminded her of freedom, its wings extended in stilled flight. The chain was cold in her white hands and her gaze distant. Her thoughts had recently been far from the moment, and she had not spoken freely for a while. However, it had not stopped Lily from releasing her first book.

Bloomsbury had instantly accepted the novel and they had quickly organised a book tour, realising its potential. Lily had been fairly happy because the activity took her mind off Bill. Her novel was a source of pride and happiness, it had been something Lily worked on for years and parts of her were immortalised in the pages; including her longing for Bill.

The Kaulitz twins had abruptly left after they had emerged from the forest. The people involved with the band had met them at the park's information centre, overly pleased that they were safe. Bill had insisted that he accompany Lily home, as it was the least he could do; the make-up artist was extremely displeased at this notion.

The drive back to the apartment was awkward. Cate had feigned concentration as she weaved through the traffic, taking the longest route possible. Bill and Lily had sat in the back; hands clasped, and exchanged quiet words of goodbye. Neither had enjoyed their last moments, knowing how morose it was going to be apart. The cars either side were ignored and were only part of the background that moved too fast. Lily wanted to stop the clocks from moving and she reflected on the impossibility their relationship.

All too fast the twins had left.

Lily gripped the necklace, Bill's final gift to her, and fought back tears. Replacing the chain around her neck, she curled up on the chair and stared blankly at the intricate wall hanging. She felt so alone even though Cate and her boyfriend were staying with her. Her heart felt empty and she couldn't see any light on the horizon.

Cate strode into the dining room where Lily was imitating a stone statue. The tray she carried was laden with food and she purposefully came to stand beside Lily. Placing a small bowl of udon noodles before her, she sat down to Lily's right. "It's no good starving yourself," her voice filled with understanding compassion. She gave her a hug which received only a slight nod of recognition. "When and if you want to talk, I'm somewhere to be found." Cate placed a fork in Lily's hand and left the room, the tray balanced on her head.

Entering the small room she shared with Elijah she placed the tray on the bed and glanced at the man by the piano. He had insisted on transporting his digital piano which stood in the corner for their use. Elijah grabbed her from behind and carried her to the piano. "How is she?" he flicked a dreadlock out of his vision.

"Silent. She won't go anywhere without that necklace, I've seen her staring at it whenever she's alone with a morose face. I would take it away, but I fear it is the only thing that's stopping her from complete depression." Cate struck up a tune.

"So what, it's a promise?"

"Yes. Of _his return."_


	5. Ready, Set, Go!

"Good luck, Lily," Cate called as they parted. She was to go through the main entrance, being part of the audience, whereas Lily had to go backstage. It was her first presentation on the tour and her nerves were obvious. The speech had been ready for weeks, yet she felt it was inadequate. "Trust me, you'll enjoy the attention!"

Lily gave her a weak grin. Unlike Cate and Elijah, she had not performed in front of an audience before and she was quite glad to have skipped breakfast. Making her way backstage, where people flocked around her in frenzy, she found herself wishing that Bill was by her side. Physically slapping herself for the thought, for she had forced herself out of depression for her book tour, she allowed the make-up artists to sit her in a chair and apply cosmetics.

Half an hour later after they had unsuccessfully tried to make her hair interesting, they pushed her forward to the curtains leading to the stage. It was so dark behind the drapes that she felt invisible. The unmistakable hum of an audience flowed though to her ears, she gripped the dragon for luck. No one stood with her and the darkness seemed to press inwards as she waited for her name to be announced. Her speech was crumpled in her sweaty palm and Lily hoped the ink would not run. Cate had promised a diversion if she messed up; however she had no idea what her friend had planned. And knowing Cate, it would be loud; and seriously embarrassing.

Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks at the thought, she nervously tried to flatten the papers. From the gap between the curtains, she saw the announcer stride to the microphone. Lily ceased to breathe. The man was dressed in a navy suit and walked like he owned the stage; confidence. She would never be able to pull it off.  
Lily nearly passed her hands over her face but remembered the foundation the woman had taken so long to match to her basically white skin. At least her blush wouldn't be as evident.

"Lily Schmidt!" the call made Lily snap back awareness. Her legs moved of their own accord and carried her forward; toward the announcer, toward her speech. And the audience. All of their attention was on her. Lily looked at the large projection of her book's cover on the screen behind. It hardly helped her resolve because she glanced out at the crowd soon after. It was huge. Gripping her dragon tighter, she faced the announcer.

"Thank you," she said with her voice shaking. He clapped her on the shoulder as he passed, knocking her slightly sideways. Scowling at his retreating back, she placed her speech on the stand. The lights focused on her obscured the back half of the people and left her feeling very small. Smiling weakly, she opened her mouth and began to speak. "Hello everyone and welcome, I'm glad to have started in England and I hope you will bear with me because I'm quite nervous." She offered a twitchy grin. "First let me begin with my inspirations for the novel…" her eyes widened. No way, it couldn't be. She blinked and stared at what seemed to be Bill Kaulitz in the front row. He grinned and waved as her mouth dropped open in utter surprise.

She was sure he had gone; left, forever. Yet, there he was as real as day, waving his hands urgently. He seemed to be urging her to do something, but Lily couldn't understand. Her mind was whirring with the fact that he had come back.  
Cate thought the time was right, she knew that Lily was captivated by Bill, again. He had contacted her and spoken of his plan, swearing her to secrecy the day before. She had thought it a terrible plan then and it still was, for now Lily was standing on the stage with her mouth open for the entire world to see. Reaching into her handbag, Cate pulled out the jar- containing a live spider. It cluttered around the jar, excited at its imminent escape. "Oh, Cate," Elijah attempted to grab her arm, but it was too late. The lid twisted off and the arachnoid clambered hurriedly out and up Cate's arm. She wasn't normally afraid of spiders, but the moment called for it.

Opening her mouth she screamed loudly. Her previous opera training increased the violent sound and the audience focused their attention on her. The scream rang on. People began to panic and yelled out for someone to act. Elijah grabbed the jar and tried to locate the spider.

"Get it off! Get it off!" she yelled and swatted at her clothes. Leaping off the chair, she let Elijah inspect her for the creature. He held his hands out in surrender as he found nothing. Cate feigned horror. "Well, if it's not on me, where is it?"

"What?" the lady who had been sitting beside Cate scrambled to her feet.

"The spider," she answered, clinging to Elijah. She watched from the corner of her eye as Lily finally regained some composure and closed her mouth. Bloody Bill, look at the mess he had forced her to cause! The blush on Lily's face was visible as she watched the rest of the action play out.

Elijah shifted and brushed the jar over Cate's back. "Found him." Replacing the lid, he waved it in the air. "Sorry!" he called and dragged Cate back to her seat, shoving the jar back into her bag.

Lily gave Cate a grateful look and continued her speech. Bill looked on from the front row, silently amused. He returned his attention to Lily as she bravely proceeded with her speech, ever so slightly more confident with herself. Bill watched her proudly, and hoped that she would accept his mistakes and forgive him.

*~*~

"You are so embarrassing!" Lily cried as they made their way to the hall where dinner was being provided for her most honoured guests. Cate merely looked smug and glanced at Bill, who was keeping his distance. "I can't believe it! A spider of all things and where did you find one? No, actually I don't want to know. I suppose I should thank you though, the whole audience forgot my blunder. At least they don't think I'm bonkers."

"Oi, I'm proud to have saved you from complete failure. Even if I am bonkers. Oh and Bill called me yesterday and told me about his plan, so naturally I needed to have one too," she watched as Lily figured out what Bill had done. "Yes, he told me and swore me to secrecy. I knew it was a bad idea and I thought that at worst you would faint, hence the spider distraction. Look, go and talk to him and stop staring at me like I'm in a straightjacket." Linking her arm though Elijah's she left Lily rooted to the spot.

He had planned to surprise her on her first tour! The idiot. Fuming silently, Lily glared at Cate's back. She did owe her some gratitude; otherwise she would have stood agape for an age. Other than the spectacle with the arachnoid, her speech had been fine. Lily had ignored Bill's figure with severe determination, and she hoped that he would not think her cold.

Feeling cool fingers on her shoulder, she looked up into Bill's face. "You contacted Cate and not I?" anger poured from her. It was a raw hurt.

He at least had the grace to look ashamed. "It took a lot of manipulation to even get here. I told Cate because I…Well, I was afraid you would reject me because I left. I had nightmares of you with other men or leaping from cliff faces-"

"Sheer jealousy and guilt made you return," her eyes betrayed her glee despite her stoic face. "So, do you love me?" Her hand flew to the dragon necklace he had gifted her. She would never give it up. Her bluntness took Bill off guard and she watched a myriad of emotions pass over his features. He finally bent his head toward hers, his eyes hooded.

The hall was empty and only the posters of novels and authors kept company. Bill was grateful for the lack of witnesses as he opened his heart to her. On impulse he kissed her, pinning her to the wall behind. She was everything to him now, and her absence drove him mad. The feel of her captured lips made him blissfully happy and he wrapped his arms around her. "I do love you Lily, and I wish I had never left England without you." He was content to simply hold her in the vacant corridor while the world spun around them.

"I love you too," she whispered into his chest. The dragon pressed against her clavicle as a reminder of his promise. She closed her eyes and listened to Bill's beating heart. He pulled her away for another kiss and it was several moments before they were rudely interrupted. Miffed that she had to pull away from his embrace and the warmth of his mouth, he played with her black strands of hair. He loved the silken strands and he ran them over his lips, revelling in the soft feel.  
Her phone blared in indication of a message; the ring tone being Schrei. Sighing exasperatedly, she pulled it out and read the text. Growling at the message from Cate, she showed it to Bill. He blushed deeply and read it aloud.

"'Sex in the hall is strictly forbidden and the guests are waiting.' Okay," he stretched the vowel and rolled his eyes. "Some sense of humour she has."

"You grow accustomed to it. It's like mould…Wait for the sarcasm. A chainsaw wouldn't be able to cut through the amount she uses." Snapping the phone shut, Lily led the way through to the dining room. Bill playfully pinched her behind and took her arm.

Elijah was providing entertainment as usual on the grand piano. His fingers moved along the keys with practiced expertise and Cate sang an accompanying piece. The song, of foreign origin, held the attention of the guests while Bill and Lily took their places.

The room was large and welcoming with a giant rug underneath the long table. The walls were decorated with yet more posters, creating an interesting distraction. As Cate and Elijah's song drew to a close, the door on the left swung open to admit waiters laden with platters of food. Lily smiled despite her exhausted mental state and she watched as her guests began to feast.  
Cate winked from her position near Lily and inclined her head to Bill with a knowing look on her face. He hastily placed both his hands back on the table, for one had been on Lily's knee. She, too, looked away and busied herself with food. Damn Cate and her abilities.

The evening concluded without another spidery distraction required, which Lily was silently thankful for. Her novel seemed to be off to a great start and the publishing managers who had attended had begged her to change companies. They praised her literature and were eager for her next release.

Bill had observed this and was proud to be hers. Glad that something had finally gone right, he waited for the room to empty. It was near to midnight when only Cate, Elijah, Lily and Bill were left. "Well, that was an adventure wasn't it?" she leaned back in her chair, completely spent. Her nerves had drained her of any energy.

"I think it's time for you to get home and sleep," Cate tugged at her arm tiredly. "But I'm up for a little cake." She reached across the table to where some leftover sponge cake was abandoned.

Elijah stood stoically and pretended to be interested in the posters on the walls. Bill was helping Lily to her feet. As he held Lily to him, he asked, "Whatever happened to that spider of yours?"

Cate dug into her bag and pulled out the jar. It took Bill a moment to realise it held no spider. When he did, his mouth dropped open and he scanned the floor for telltale legs. "I couldn't keep Trevor trapped in there. That's cruel." She finished the cake and dusted her hands, oblivious to the looks of fright she was receiving from Bill and Lily.

"You named it?" he demanded.

"Of course she did," Elijah said exasperatedly. "She names everything. Be glad you didn't witness the plight of Greg." He laughed at the memory.

Bill cocked his head to one side. Lily giggled at his expression, "Greg was a snake she saw at Taronga Zoo in Australia. She tried to smuggle it out of the zoo, claiming he was depressed and had reached his evolutionary peak and therefore bored with life." They slowly made their way out of the building, with the story as light humour. "It was almost harmless, being a black snake and poisonous.

"Anyway, after the zoo keepers had taken the serpent from her, she insisted Greg needed therapy. The keepers then informed her that Greg was a she."

Elijah cut in, "So poor Greg was kidnapped, told he was basically bonkers and then turned transvestite." He ducked as Cate swung at his head, barely missing the dreadlocks.

Bill laughed loudly at the mental image he saw of Cate trying to rescue a snake. They reached the car and piled in, Bill taking his usual back seat with Lily. Their hands entwined and their gazes locked as Cate started the engine and took off. The city lights flashed past in a dream and Bill knew then that he could never leave Lily, she had become a part of him during the brief period they had known each other.

He took off his favourite silver ring; a ruby set in a complex knot of craftsmanship, and placed it on her left hand. No words passed their lips, but they both understood as the action was clear as crystal.

*~*~

The next day started late and they all looked rather groggy as they sat around the table picking at breakfast. Bill had informed them that Tom was to join the party later that day. The twins would then escort Lily to the next event of the book tour, which just happened to be in New Orleans, America. She was excited at the prospect of New Orleans, but disappointed that Cate and Elijah could not join them. Tokio Hotel would put plans on hold until Lily's tour had concluded, or so Bill said. The tabloid magazines in Germany were running wild with stories about the Kaulitz twins and the mysterious Lily. Something Lily was not too happy about.  
When Tom finally arrived, he greeted them all cheerily. He glanced in the direction of Elijah, obviously comparing dreadlocks, and then addressed Cate, "So you are a dreadlock girl, huh?"

She scowled at him and wound her arms around Elijah's waist. "No, I'm an Elijah girl. The dreadlocks are just an added bonus," she fiddled absently with one. "Sorry to dampen your spirit." He looked only slightly taken aback, whereas Elijah simply looked smug.

Lily broke the awkward moment by insisting on taking them to lunch. The expedition to the restaurant proved to be an enjoyable event, Tom learned of the scene created by Cate and roared with laughter until they were nearly thrown out because of the noise.

He was not surprised by the ring Bill had placed upon Lily's hand, and joked that extra security would need to be hired solely for her left hand. All of the fan girls would be on the hunt and out to claim Bill as their own.

The thought of the fan girls after Lily made her anxious. She was not one entirely able to defend herself against ravening hordes of women. Fortunately for her, Bill promised that he would keep the girls at bay, with the threat of cutting his hair. Cate valiantly offered Elijah's scissors.

Lily thoroughly enjoyed their time together. It had such a family atmosphere that she was loath to end it. Bill had completed her happiness.

*~*~

Bill simply commanded attention by the way he presented himself. And that was exactly what he received as he walked down the street, linked by the arm to Lily; who looked stunning in an emerald green dress and six-buckled boots. She looked visibly pleased with her position, although she had two steps to his one and her eyes constantly wandered back to Bill's face.

He slowed to a halt outside the lavishly decorated Thai restaurant, its reputation for being the best came with the rather painful price, but Bill was prepared to pay as Lily had expressed her love of spicy foods. "Here we are," he glanced down to see her reaction. Her face lit up with delight, she almost bounced with anticipation.  
"Oh, you are so thoughtful!" she squealed as he led her towards the door. The man at the front desk greeted them absently, the phone's receiver plastered to his ear, and waved for a waiter to take them to a secluded corner. Lily's eyes widened as the scent of food wafted out of the kitchen doors.

The waitress raised an eyebrow at the pair before her eyes were solely on Bill. "Table four?" she inquired at the desk, the man nodded impatiently and continued to talk on the phone. "Follow me please." She moved slowly through the neatly arranged tables, each with a white tablecloth and silver utensils upon it. Lily was relieved when the woman finally showed them to the table.

Bill held the chair out for Lily, waiting for her to sit. Lily gave the waitress a smug look when Bill turned away. Fortunately, the waitress wasn't looking.

"It's not really going to be the same again, is it?" Lily clasped her hands below her chin. "I mean, we're taking the aeroplane to America tomorrow."

"No, but the change will be for the better," he winked, "Because now you have me." Their conversation continued over their dinner, which sat quite forgotten on the white tablecloth. He was devoted to her and as he looked at the ring on her hand, he knew that there was no mistake in placing it there. He loved her and she was a unique part of his life.

*~*~

Cate and Elijah saw them to the terminal gates. Cate embraced them all as they prepared for the departure and then said a final farewell; Elijah stood watching with a smile on his features. Lily was practically bouncing, her book was soaring across the worldwide markets and her tour was going well. "Now there will be no spiders to save you this time. Bill, take care of her," Cate called as Bill, Lily and Tom passed through the gates. "Ready, set, go!"


End file.
